new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Hammer Man Ghostal/Smash Bros. Lawl: My best to worst
Everyone has been doing a list like this, so I decided to do one too. I am also including some of the minor Lawls as well. Explanations will be here later. Original (Chincherrinas) 1. Weird Al 2. The King 3. IM Meen 4. Dr. Robotnik 5. Mama Luigi 6. Billy Mays 7. Gaston 8. Frollo 9. Best Hercules 10. Nostalgia Critic 11. AVGN 12. Tommy Wiseau 13. J. Jonah Jameson 14. Hank Hill 15. Toon Dr. Wily 16. Toon Bison 17. Toon Guile 18. Mary 19. Ib 20. Irate Gamer 21. Madotsuki 22. Don Ramon 23. Zoolander 24. Haruhi 25. New Hercules 26. Leonidas 27. Panty and Stocking 28. Aya 29. Nicolas Cage 30. Jaime Maussan 31. Scanty and Kneesocks 32. Downfall Hitler 33. Yomika 34. Carlos Trejo 35. Codec Snake YTPGuy17 1. SpongeBob 2. Patrick Star 3. Wreck-It Ralph 4. Dark Helmet 5. Bill Nye 6. CD-i Link 7. Morshu 8. CD-i Ganon 9. CD-i Mario 10. Toon Dr. Mario 11. Ophelia Chill 12. 9-Volt 13. Smosh 14. Cosmo 15. Michael Jackson 16. Annoying Orange ARL Note: The TF2 characters are judged from the "Meet The" videos. 1. Inspector Gadget 2. Willy Wonka 3. Heavy 4. Scout 5. Spy 6. Engineer 7. AOSTH Sonic 8. Demoman 9. Medic 10. Sniper 11. Soldier 12. Michael Jordan 13. Pyro Lawl X 1. Guy Who Doesn't Like Green Eggs and Ham (GWDLGEAH) 2. Plankton 3. Abridged Marik 4. Abridged Kaiba 5. Robbie Rotten 6. Mr. Bean 7. Zim 8. Stewie 9. Lemongrab 10. Karl Pilkington 11. Game Grumps (Egoraptor and Danny Sexbang) 12. Scott Pilgrim 13. Michael Rosen 14. Peridot 15. Mabel 16. Tomo Takino 17. Trip 18. Yuno 19. Hitoshi 20. Sora 21. Pinkie Pie 22. Fluttershy 23. Ruby Rose (I haven't watched too much RWBY.) 24. Angry German Kid (AGK) 25. Stinkmeaner 26. Konata 27. Jen Matterson 28. Serph Lawl Nova 1. 60's Batman and Robin 2. Toon DK 3. Best Waluigi 4. 60's Spider-Man 5. Vince Offer 6. Dr. Doofenshmirtz 7. Samuel L. Jackson 8. Perry the Platypus 9. Captain N and the N-Team (Mega Man, Kid Icarus, and Simon Belmont) 10. Yzma and Kronk 11. ASDF Guy 12. Star Butterfly 13. Timmy's Dad 14. Worst Hercules 15. Dipper 16. Toon Guybrush 17. Sheldon Cooper 18. Jade Harley 19. Elsa 20. CD-i Zelda 21. John Di Micco Smash Lawler/Kirb-Star 1. CD-i Ganon 2. Missingno 3. Etemon 4. Diglett Lawl MAD 1. Movie Bison 2. Mormon Jesus 3. Best Marisa 4. Gay Luigi 5. Linkara 6. Sabrina Skunk 7. Van Darkholme (Not a fan of his source material.) Lawl of the Dead 1. Best Magneto 2. Papyrus and Sans 3. Best Xavier 4. Indiana Jones 5. Lemongrab 6. Joker Nicholson 7. Javert 8. Darkpokon 9. Bill Cipher 10. Peridot 11. Sir Pokon de Joy 12. Dross 13. Silva 14. Marcianito 15. MC Dinero 16. Ciego que en realidad ve 17. Coballita Mix 18. Epic Gamer Lawl Beatdown 1. Frisk 2. Watts and Rosalene 3. Mama Umbridge 4. Homestar Runner 5. Strong Bad 6. Karkat Vantas 7. Matt 8. Tom 9. Edd 10. Markiplier 11. John Egbert 12. Stephen Quire (His source material limits his potential) Thow Some Lawl Back At Em 1. Melies Moon 2. Dr. Nick Laslowicz 3. Bluster Kong 4. 60's Moomintroll 5. Spitting Image Ronald Reagan 6. Hulk Hogan 7. Waligie 8. Only Disturbing Effect In Most Haunted (ODEMH) Lawl Nitro 1. Retardgamer 2. Rainbow Dash Lawl What If... (ThatCheesyBastard) 1. Larry the Cucumber 2. Rick and Morty 3. Inori Aizawa 4. Brad 5. Caddicarus 6. Rolf 7. Starbomb Link 8. Tito Dick 9. Smol Nozomi 10. GIR (Nothing against him, I just find him to work better as an assist trophy.) L-NEO (Memer Jones) 1. Jyushimatsu Laaaaawl (TheMrL01) 1. Mario Head Battle For Lawl Island (Mike Best) 1. Chuck the Clucker 2. Fiery Lawl D.C. (DullCreations) 1. PissedOffAngryGamer 2. ProtonJon Lawl Starstruck (g33k_d4sh) 1. Soos Lawl United (Richard Adamson) 1. Abridged Tristian 2. D.W. Read 3. Toon Segata Sanshiro (Not a bad moveset, but I felt like he could've been represented better. No hard feelings.) Lawl Liquid Crystal 1. Xander Mobus / The Announcer 2. Best SpongeBob 3. Toon Q-Bert 4. Terezi 5. 80's Nickelodeon Pinball 6. Vault Boy 7. Dynamite Headdy 8. Undyne 9. Flowey 10. Weegee 11. Mira 12. ZALGO 13. Reitanna Senshin 14. MS Paint Guy 15. Best Pinkie Pie 16. 83/87 Victim (Not an FNAF fan.) 17. Marionette (See above.) 18. Golden Freddy (Same as previous two.) Lawl Liquid Crystal DLC 1. Mr. Krabs 2. Goomba Category:Blog posts